You're mine
by doctorriversong1
Summary: Neferet wants to make sure zoey doesn't ever get in her way in the future. So she comes up with a plan to make sure she never gets away. Action starts in chapter 3, beware of Kinky stuff and a whole lot more please review!
1. I'm not struggling

**Hey guys, new story! I know this isn't jumping straight into things, but I like to keep things a little realistic if you get me! **

**Please send me your ideas for the story which I will try and introduce in later chapters!**

**I don't own house of night or anything :( *Sob***

* * *

><p>The rain was hard that mid afternoon  evening - Hard and cold. It was the middle of summer at the House of Night; usually the weather would have been pleasantly hot around the 3am time – but not today.

Today the weather was only mild - mild yet cold with wet rain.

Zoey sat under a small shelter slightly away from the main hustle and bustle from the food hall. Her hair was hanging down today; usually she would wear her hair in a messy pony tail or half up half down in such hot weather to keep her cool, but today... She was finding she needed that extra 'curtain' for warmth.

She sighed as she watched the pouring rain slam down on the sloppy grass and the pathways. With her hands wrapped round her knees as she sat on the floor leaning against the shelters brick wall ( the shelter was usually used for keeping all the outside furniture out of the rain. **Big success that was**) Zoey kept her eyes low and down to the floor.

Yes she was a little cold from the rain and the slight wind that came along with it, but that didn't stop Zoey wearing nothing but her favourite jeans and t-shirt – allowing her strange yet wonderful tattoos to almost glow in the dimly lit light.

Truth be told, Zoey was feeling a little worn out. With all of the school work she had been given in the past two weeks along with her Boy trouble which she didn't even want to think about, Zoey just wanted some alone time to rest; Even if that means being alone from all her friends, which totally understood Zoey's situation –** thank god.**

As the rain thundered down, and the odd flash of lightning hit the black sky, Zoey's attention was drawn to the grumbling meowing that had erupted beside her; Nala.

"Oh you silly little thing!" Zoey cooed as she pulled the soaking wet Nala closer to her, the cat looking very unimpressed at the sudden change in weather.

Zoey couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she noticed how skinny Nala looked with her fur dripping wet with rainwater.

Feeling sorry for the feline, Zoey picked Nala up with one hand, unbothered at how wet she might become herself from having the cat rest on her as she braved the sweeping rain, running to get inside to the main hall.

This only resulted in more Mee-ef-oww's from the grumpy cat, as Zoey plopped the cat down on the dry floor once inside the hall corridor.

Zoey petted Nala on the head, as the cat ran off without a second thought. She watched as the cat scurried across the corridor and round one of the corners. Zoey rolled her eyes back a little, smirking at Nala's behaviour.

"Typical." She thought as she brushed some of her wet hair back from her face while walking further into the building, hoping to make her way to the nearest bathroom to sort out her wet limp hair. Zoey didn't care too much about her appearance, she usually couldn't care about it when she was trying to sort her life out - but she couldn't stand her hair looking like a mop.** Not today anyway.**

As Zoey made her way round the intricate corridors that weaved in and around the building, she managed to find a hanging mirror on one of the walls.

**_That's odd..._** Zoey thought as she began combing her hair with her fingers, trying to tame her it a little. I've never noticed this here before...

"Got a little wet outside did we?" A sudden voice spoke to the side of Zoey, belonging to none other than her mentor; Neferet.

"Yeah, it's chucking it down." Replied Zoey, not talking her eyes off her own reflection.

Neferet arched one thin eyebrow while standing to one side of Zoey, watching her finish grooming her hair. "That's too bad. I needed you to come to my office a little later... Since you seem to be struggling with all of this work."

" I'm not struggling." Zoey snapped back. She glanced over at Neferet after realising how impolite she was with her rebuttal, hoping the dominating figure didn't notice the bitter tone to Zoey's voice.

Neferet only smiled vaguely, but her expression too difficult to read.

Zoey turned back to the mirror, a little uncomfortable at the sudden awkwardness she had created between them both.

"Zoey." Neferet said finally, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, still facing Zoey. "You can admit to me that your struggling. I'm not going to tell you off for getting behind a little." She said calmly, yet Zoey couldn't help but notice an underlining intimidating tone to her voice.

After a moment's pause, Zoey finally turned to Neferet, who was staring at her constantly. Zoey noticed how Neferet was wearing a figure hugging red dress, which complemented her thick locks of crimson hair which were draped over her pale bare shoulders... In such cold weather. Impractical woman.

"I am not struggling." She said after a short time. "I am just going through some stuff which is practically sorted out."

Neferet smirked at Zoey's defence. "Well anyhow Zoey..." She said finally. " I need you to come by my office in about an hours time. I think you need some guidance otherwise you will fail." She spoke quite bluntly, which made Zoey's stomach sink a little; Yes she disliked how Neferet constantly persisted her whenever something seemed wrong with her life, but she couldn't help feel deflated that Neferet was telling her that she would fail... it almost knocked her a little; gave her a jolt.

After admitting defeat, but not completely, Zoey agreed to meet Neferet a little later on – Neferet telling her it would be best if Zoey got changed out of her wet clothes.

As Neferet walked away from Zoey, Zoey sensed something in Neferet's underlining behaviour. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it did have her question what would be happening later on that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter isn't up to standards! Will get a LOT better soon! Promise! <strong>


	2. Don't judge me

**Hey guys! This is my new chapter... Sorry it's taken a while, Lots of things been happening! Hope you like, please review! **

* * *

><p>Back in her dorm, Zoey had just finished getting changed for Neferet. She had tossed off her soaking wet clothes, and had changed into some skinny jeans and another t-shirt; this one black with silver lines and words scattered across the front in some random scribble.<p>

As Zoey slipped on her shoes and grabbed a light jacket, her mind wondered back to the look Neferet gave her while telling her she might find it better if she got changed; it was an odd look. Something Zoey had never seen Neferet show to her, or to anyone. She had almost surveyed Zoey - soaking her all in rather than just briefly glancing at her wet clothes that were (to Zoey's disgust) slightly clinging to her skin.

Zoey shook these thoughts out of her head.

**It's probably nothing... I need to stop acting so stupid...** Zoey thought as she left the room, a little nervous about visiting Neferet even though she has seen her in her office so many times before.

"Hello Zoey" Neferet greeted as Zoey stood outside her office door. Neferet opened the door a little wider, allowing Zoey to pass her on the way in which she did so, while holding her challenging stare at Neferet - almost asking to be treated like a little child. As Zoey walked in, she accidently brushed past Neferet as she entered the dimly lit room, her clothed arm lightly sliding past Neferet's silk covered stomach. This caused Neferet to smirk - **That was defiantly a smirk,** Zoey thought.

Neferet closed the door as Zoey wondered round the perimeter of the room, Neferet's manicured hand slowly sliding down the door's metal handle and casually turning the key in the lock with a slow rotation of her hand. Neferet stowed the key away under a few books that were lying around in the spacious office, her eyes not leaving Zoey as she innocently walked round the room, unaware of Neferet's dark intentions or actions.

"So Zoey". Neferet spoke after watching the young girl pace back and forth for a few moments. "Do you want to sit down so we can discuss how we can improve your performance here?" She asked as she herself made her way to a large black leather sofa which was assembled in the middle of the room, along with a low glass coffee table in front of it.

Neferet sat down on one end of the spacious seat, placing her hand down in the empty space beside her, indicating for Zoey to sit down – the whole time a slight smirk playing across her red lips with her perfect arched eyebrows slightly raised... almost expecting an immediate response.

Zoey stood at the other end of the room, staring at Neferet's expecting expression and then the space next to Neferet, awaiting her.

With slight anticipation, Zoey slowly made her way over to Neferet, knowing resistance was futile against the vampire who was now lightly scratching the space awaiting Zoey with her red fingernails, almost stroking it.

Zoey crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down, preferably as far away from Neferet as the seat would allow her, leaving enough space between them both to fit at least another person between them. Neferet withdrew her hand to her slowly to her lap and turned her body towards Zoey.

"So." Neferet said as she began with a business like tone – her posture upright and formal. "How have you been coping in the past few weeks?" She asked; her eyes examining Zoey - dark with a slight malevolence.

"Fine." Zoey said back, almost a little too quickly and brief for Neferet's liking.

Neferet noticed Zoey's reluctant tone and 'tested the waters' by shifting her position, ever so slightly closer to Zoey, who immediately shifted backwards without trying to be too noticeable. Just as she expected.

"Really?" Neferet replied. She scratched the back of her neck for a few seconds then drew her long red hair down to the side of her face, pulling it down her front, twisting it in her long fingers. Zoey watched her carefully, careful not to stare at the woman's low cleavage as she held strands of her fine red hair in her fingertips down by her visible chest.

**This is getting ridiculous**, Zoey thought to herself as she swallowed, her throat becoming a little dry. Neferet was really starting to confuse her now – Her actions, her tone of voice; something completely unrecognisable to Zoey, and this made her on edge.

"Yeah." Zoey said as she finally flicked her eyes up to Neferet's again, this time determined to not break the intense eye contact.

Neferet found this quite amusing. She held the stare for as long as she seemed appropriate – about 20 seconds or so. She could feel the tension rising, and She could see Zoey fighting to break the eye contact, but knowing how headstrong the fledging could be, Neferet broke the eye contact for her as she slowly stood from the sofa and slowly made her way over to a small drinks cabinet in a shadowy corner of the office.

Zoey watched Neferet's back intensely as the Vampire took two glasses out of the bottom shelf, and began filling each dainty glass with a fair amount of red liquid from an oddly shaped bottle.

After a few moments, Neferet turned back to Zoey holding two glasses, her face expressing one of mischief but formality. She placed each glass on the small coffee table in front of Zoey, accidently spilling some wine from the rim of the glass nearest to her; the red liquid dripping onto her index and middle fingers and sliding down the palm of her hand.

"Oh dear" Neferet said – a little flatly as she sat next to Zoey again, this time closing that gap between them, so their legs briefly brushed against one another. This made Zoey squirm slightly... Neferet enjoying every moment of making this uncomfortable for her.

"Zoey." Neferet began again as she crossed her legs, the hand with the spilt wine resting palm upwards on her knee. "You can talk to me. You know you can. I don't want to see you reject the transformation from a fledging into a vampire, but that is really likely to happen with all your stress and your low performances from class tests and what not."

There was silence in the room, as Zoey considered Neferet's strong words. She seemed genuinely concerned for Zoey, but Zoey did not want to speak to the vampire for she didn't want to sound so childish in front of such a sophisticated woman. "Speak." Neferet ordered casually, as she began to lift her hand with the spilt wine to her eye level, examining how it glistened in the dimly lit room when she tilt her hand to the side, its runny surface catching the light.

"I... er...Didn't realise I was failing in my classes." Zoey said a little hesitantly.

"Your not failing. You're merely not up to standard." Neferet said, peering at Zoey through the corner of her eyes, while examining her hand.

"Oh. Well I am still trying to get to grips with everything..." Zoey began as she moved her eyes down to the coffee table in front of her, not wanting to watch Neferet, who was now slowly licking the trickling liquid off her fingers and palm; her moist tongue starting at the base of her wrist and ever so slowly sliding up her palm and up her index finger. She let out a silent moan, making Zoey feel really uncomfortable.

As Neferet lightly sucked her finger, she caught Zoey's gaze unluckily; making Zoey suddenly look in the complete opposite direction. Neferet smirked slyly at this.

Silence hit the room.

For hours it seemed, Zoey sat there in silence. She could hear Neferet enjoying the spilt wine next to her, the sound of her lips gently parting and meeting again as she took her time to clean herself. Zoey really wanted to leave. It was one thing that Neferet was 'trying' to tackle something which Zoey really didn't want to talk about, that being Zoey's little relationship problems, but that was nothing compared to Neferet's uncomfortable behaviour. She wanted to leave. Now.

"Drink Zoey." Neferet said suddenly.

Zoey had her head turned the other way, having no idea Neferet had been watching her for some time now. As Neferet's sharp words hit the air suddenly, Zoey almost jumped out of her seat. She turned her head round to Neferet who was now holding Zoey's glass of wine to her.

"Come on Zoey. You need to drink. You need to tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly the mothering tone was back in Neferet's voice. It's like before, she was acting so differently towards Zoey... now she seemed to be all caring and wonderful again.

Zoey didn't really understand this. She looked from the wine glass in Neferet's hand into Neferet's soft eyes; they looked worried. They looked concerned. They looked like the eyes which belonged to someone that really did care.

Zoey didn't understand. Neferet wasn't making any sense! One second she seems like she might be hitting on her in the corridor – Yes hitting on her, lets not pretend and deny it. The next second she is back to being all loving and caring with her expressions and voice and... everything.

Zoey looked down at the glass in Neferet's hand.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Zoey said, as Neferet gave the glass to Zoey and then turning her whole body to her, as she rested her arm on the back of the sofa. This time, she was a lot closer.

"just please don't judge me."

Neferet smiled. "Zoey. You know whatever happens in this room, will never leave this room."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN. <strong>

**Please give me some idea's what to include now! Would we like to see Kalona feature later on in the chapters? Or just keep it one on one ;) ? Please review and save to your favorites! It's encourages me to write a lot quicker and in further detail! :) **


	3. Good girl Zoey

Zoey sat nervously on the sofa as she began to talk to Neferet steadily about her problems between Heath and Erik. Throughout the whole time, she was becoming more and more conscious that she was sounding like an absolute bitch, and every word that spilled out of her mouth, she wished she could take back and change.

Neferet sat next to Zoey, unusually close, her face full of concern and worry. She would occasionally nod from time to time to show understanding to the young inexperienced fledging, but throughout the whole heart to heart, her hand which was draped over the edge of the back of the sofa, was playing with the loose ends of Zoey's hair which were resting on the backrest of the sofa.

Zoey didn't really take much notice of this. She didn't seem to find it worrying behaviour. It was actually quite nice. She hadn't had someone play with her hair like that since Heath and she supposedly broke up. She craved to have her hair touched like that, and it was happening. But Zoey didn't really care who was doing it. It was comforting, more than anything.

Zoey slowly came to the end of her story, in some ways she dragged it out. She was worried about what Neferet would say. She was a little frightened, but all the same, it was good to have it all off her chest.

"Zoey you do realise that work is a lot more important than boys." Neferet said gently. "Especially human boys." Her voice was bitter at this point. Zoey could sense the hate in her tone. Neferet hated humans, Zoey knew that.

"I've tried." Zoey said after a moment's pause, talking another sip of wine which lingered in her mouth afterwards. "I've tried to tell him that it's over. Honestly I have!" She said, as she held the glass in her lap. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to deal with this anymore."Zoey finished while trying to hold back a sob of despair.

Neferet watched Zoey very closely, her head slightly tilted to the side, her eyes slightly squinted, almost trying to figure out what to do next. Her fingers were still intertwined in the few ends of Zoey's hair, and she couldn't stop herself from twisting the hair even more in her fingers as she felt Zoey's soft hair slide against her skin. Neferet sighed a little with lingering indecisiveness.

"well Zoey." Neferet began, trying to phrase her words carefully; knowing how sensitive teenage girls can get. "maybe we need to shut all communication down between yourself and your 'boys'" She said, giving Zoey's hair an ever so slight tug.

"I can't do that." Zoey said as she shook her head. "I can't hurt them."

Neferet chuckled softly at this. "Zoey, your already hurting them enough as it is. If I were you, I would stop this... even for a couple of weeks. That's all it will take."

Zoey carefully stared at Neferet; her mossy green eyes almost burned into Zoey's flesh – Zoey knew Neferet was right, and Neferet knew Zoey would eventually agree; give or take a few days, no – seconds.

"Agree with me?" Neferet asks.

Zoey quickly averts her eyes from Neferet's sharp penetrating gaze. She takes another sip of her wine, and then gives a small nod of her head.

"Good." Neferet smirked. "So you agree you need to keep away from the boys." Neferet smiles, and then stokes Zoey's head lightly, her hand starting at her crown and sliding down the back of her head to the nape of her neck. She takes another handful of Zoey's hair. "Good girl."

Zoey looked away at this point; she felt very patronised and a little uncomfortable. She gulped down the rest of her wine, and placed the glass on the table in front of her, wanting to leave.

Neferet, noticing Zoey's apprehension, takes her other hand, leans over and lightly glides her index finger along, down Zoey's cheek. "Zoey..?" She says slowly, her voice seemingly to be riddled with concern. Zoey keeps her gaze down looking the other direction, away from Neferet's eyes.

Dragging her finger under Zoey's chin, Neferet pulls Zoey's face round, forcing Zoey to face her. She tilts Zoey's face up a little, so she could get a better look at Zoey's nervous expression.

"Zoey, is something the matter?" She asks a little cunningly, one of her perfect arched eyebrows raised.

Zoey gave no reply. She found it increasingly difficult to sit next to Neferet, she felt venerable enough alone with her tonight, and all she wanted to do was to curl up into a tight ball and fall asleep forever. She hated not being able to see Heath or Erik, even if it was for her own good. But the thing that was playing on her mind more than anything was the soft caressing touch that Neferet was giving the bottom of Zoey's jaw with her thumb as she had her head turned to her in her hand.

Neferet slowly removed her hand from the nape of Zoey's neck, to pick up her wineglass. Her eyes still firmly locked onto Zoey's averted takes a sip of her wine, savoring the taste in her mouth, her eyes not leaving Zoey's.

"I know what you need..." Neferet began as she set her glass on the table, both hands now removed from Zoey. Neferet licks her lips a little suggestively as she slowly stretches over the coffee table in front of them, picking up a small glass bottle which sat on the far end.

The bottle was about the size of a small flask used for spirits and alcohol. Except this one was made purely out of glass or crystal, or something, because it shone in the light.

Neferet uncorked the lid, peering into the opening. Her expression turning a little 'frustrated'.

"Oh Zoey..." She said huffing a little as she placed the vial back down on the table, then leaning back in her seat. She looked rather pissed off... But something else was there... Zoey could tell.

They both sat there for a while, in silence. Nothing happening as Neferet searched for alternatives to the missing liquid. After a few moments, after what seemed forever; she came up with a daring idea.

"Zoey you don't mind if I..." Neferet began, as she turned her wrist of her closest arm upwards, her pale soft skin shining slightly in the light.

Zoey looks down at Neferet's wrist and her arm. **_She can't be. No... I don't need this. I don't want this._**

"It's for your own good. You look terrible." Neferet spoke as she bought her arm up to Zoey's face.

"Come on..." she urged, hers and Zoey's pulses quickening as she held her wrist close to Zoey's mouth. "Just one bite, a little blood wouldn't do no wrong." She smirks.

Zoey looked at Neferet, fear playing across her face. She could almost hear Neferet's blood pumping round her body; she could almost taste the blood on her tongue.

"One bite..." She whispers, her voice turning husky and deep, her other hand stroking the side of Zoey's face.

Zoey looks at the vampire, Neferet's wrist lightly brushing against her lips.

_**One bite...**_ Zoey thought to herself. _**Just one quick bite.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright<em>**_** people! That's the chapter done! So sorry not much has happened yet, hope its not too disappointing! Next chapter there will be a lot more action! I promise! please review - it's what I live and crave for! **_


	4. You're mine now, all mine

New chapter! Please review! Just to warn you, things are gonna start getting a little** Kinky** after this chapter!

* * *

><p>Neferet holds her wrist up to Zoey's mouth, the urge to bite and suck on her soft flesh becoming increasingly difficult to bypass. Neferet didn't help suppress Zoey's urges; she held her wrist up to Zoey's mouth, her lips scraping across the skin.<p>

With little effort, Zoey bit down.

Suddenly everything was flowing out of Zoey's mind, everything was being replaced with thoughts of the rich blood, the woman sitting next to her, the woman who was letting small gentle moans escape from her red lips as she stroked Zoey's long thick hair, her pale white wrist smudged with trickles of blood as it rubbed against Zoey's mouth.

Zoey sucked the blood effortlessly. It tasted so good. It gave her spark again, and... something else.

After a few moments, Neferet cunningly began to withdraw her wrist, only resulting in Zoey holding it to her mouth firmly with her hand. Just what Neferet wanted her to do.

"Oh Zoey.." Neferet moaned as she leaned closer to her ear, purrs of ecstasy escaping her lips. "You like that huh?" She whispers in her ear, her lips brushing against Zoey's earlobe, her breath tickling Zoey's neck.

Before Zoey could reply, she felt Neferet's moist lips meet with the sensitive skin just below her ear lobe. Zoey moaned gently, still lapping up the warm blood that was spilling into her mouth. She never thought Neferet could taste so good. No – she never though ANYONE could taste this good.

Zoey tilts her head to the side, giving Neferet more access to her neck; her light kisses trailing over her skin sending shivers down her spine, they tickled a little, making Zoey smile into Neferet's hot skin.

Zoey was in a complete daze. She couldn't think straight. The only thing that mattered to her at this point in time was the woman sitting next to her, who was sucking lightly at the sensitive areas on Zoey's neck.

Neferet knew where Zoey wanted it most. She knew she was so close to practically having Zoey in her control, and was not going to stop it from happening. She wanted to hear Zoey beg. Beg for her, her blood, her lust.

So Neferet quickly withdrew her wrist.

Before Zoey could protest any further, Neferet's lips crashed down onto Zoey's. She could taste her own blood as their tongues danced in Zoey's mouth, Neferet dominating the kiss.

The kiss was deep. Passionate. All Zoey could think about was how this felt so good. It hadn't struck her that it was another woman she was kissing; all she cared about was how good and how bad she felt. Yeah. She felt bad, she felt a little dirty, but she didn't care.

Neferet cupped the side of Zoey's cheek, pulling her into the kiss more as she started to feel Zoey tire. She was not finished with her yet. She wanted to make Zoey remember this for the rest of her life; that she, Neferet, was one not to be fought against.

Neferet feeling Zoey submit more and more tangled her hands into either side of Zoey's hair, as she straddled Zoey on the sofa, her kisses more and more demanding each time.

She had Zoey where she wanted her. No escape.

More moans of pleasure slipped out of Zoey's mouth as Neferet began trailing soft kisses and hard nips down her throat, and down to her clothed chest, her hands trailing down Zoey's arms, pinning her wrists beside her in case of any unlikely struggle.

"You're such a good girl Zoey..." Neferet whispered as she pressed herself into Zoey. She could feel Zoey arch her back submissively as Neferet tugged at Zoey's t-shirt with her teeth.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me and slip this off?" Neferet purred as she loosened her grip on Zoey's wrists.

Zoey glanced into Neferet's burning eyes as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, her soft skin suddenly erupting in goose bumps from the slightly chilly office. She tossed the shirt aside, as Neferet bent down and teasingly licked Zoey's lips with her tongue, her hands sliding up Zoey's stomach tangibly slow, sending more shocks of chills up Zoey's spine. Neferet laughed throatily in Zoey's ear as she slid her fingertips up and down Zoey's stomach, each time her fingers going a little higher each time, until they stopped; resting on the underwire of Zoey's black bra.

Zoey bit her lip softly as she felt Neferet's fingers glide over her breasts slowly, until they reached the top hem, where they then slid back down. Neferet did this repeatedly, watching Zoey shut her eyes and arch her back into the woman's soft touch.

"you like that hmm?" Neferet asked, as she shifted her weight a little, before leaning off Zoey and standing in front of her, still bent over her kneading her breasts.

Zoey moaned a yes, causing Neferet to laugh deeply.

"You want more?" She asks again, squeezing Zoey's breasts harder, causing the fledging to moan another yes.

With her eyes shut, Zoey suddenly feels Neferet's touch gone from her body. She opens her eyes to see Neferet gone – or so she thinks. Zoey sit's up from the sofa, still in her bra. She looks everywhere from her sat position for Neferet, yet she never looks behind her, where Neferet stands, holding something in her hand.

"Stand up Zoey." Neferet orders softly as she walks round to Zoey again, the item in her hand behind her back.

Zoey takes a quick glance at her before abruptly standing. Zoey is a little scared now, her situation starting to dawn on her more and more as the effect of Neferet's blood slowly starts dripping out of her system.

Neferet urges Zoey forward, taking her hand. She then turns Zoey round, so Zoey can no longer see her.

She feels her hair being parted away from her neck, and soft lips gently pressing against her skin again. Zoey moans unwillingly, as she feels Neferet's tongue lick her skin.

And then the lips were gone.

**Click.**

Zoey suddenly feels something thick and tight round her neck. She brings her hand up to the item, realising it's a collar, and attached is a leash which is held in Neferet's hand.

**Shit.**

Zoey suddenly turns round to plead Neferet to stop, but she is suddenly dragged to the floor on all fours.

"Oh Zoey..." Neferet smirks as she stares down at Zoey, who is trying to look anywhere else than up at Neferet who stands dominantly above her. **"Zoey, you're mine now, all mine."**


	5. Don't lie to me because I will know

Zoey didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe it. There she was, on all fours, in her bra, her jeans (which were thankfully still on) and a big thick black collar round her neck.

"Neferet..." Zoey began. "Stop, I don't... I don't understand!" She cried rising to her feet again, pleading at Neferet to stop.

Neferet stood there, eyes blazing, her expression wild with anticipation and triumph. She had the young fledging where she wanted her, and wasn't going to let a moment slip with such an innocent little body to play with.

"You don't understand?" Neferet laughed silkily as she tugged at the leash in her hand, pulling Zoey closer. "Zoey..." She grinned. "What part of you being mine don't you understand? You are MINE, meaning you belong to me and whomever I choose. Understand?"She said sharply as she jerked the leash causing Zoey to fall back down to her hands and knees.

Zoey shook her head frantically. "No! I don't understand! Why are you doing this to me? What Have I done to deserve this? What is this sick act for?" She asked, her eyes welling up with emotion. "Neferet I don't understand what I've done-"

"its not what you have done Zoey." Neferet hissed, pulling Zoey off her hands so she knelt before her. "It's what you were going to do." She said slyly, stroking Zoey's hair, letting it run through her fingertips, until the ends fell from the gaps between her fingers, so she was grasping onto nothing but air. She then took hold of Zoey's throat, pulling her a little higher on her knees. She bent down, and kissed Zoey on the lips teasingly.

Zoey kneeled unwillingly in front of her, her eyes wide with hate. How could this... **CREATURE** act so disgustingly like this?

Before Zoey knew what she was doing, she was on her feet again, trying frantically to take a blow at Neferet, so that she could get away. At the same time, she was trying as hard as she could to get the collar off from round her throat, but most of her attention was on Neferet, who was dodging Zoey's swipes of fury with ease.

Suddenly with one quick backhanded blow from Neferet, Zoey falls to the floor.

"do that again my little **bitch**, and I will defiantly give you something to fight against."

Zoey lay on the floor, startled and frozen with fear. She couldn't understand how she let Neferet take control like this. "Neferet..." Zoey began but was cut off by Neferet pushing Zoey's back onto the cold floor, pinning her arms above her head as she straddled her. Neferet sat snugly on Zoey's stomach, bent over her, their noses almost touching. One hand of hers was keeping Zoey's hands above her head, the other was holding onto the leash.

"Be a good pet for me Zoey, and no one will get hurt." She said slowly, making sure Zoey heard ever word.

Zoey didn't move. She didn't respond. All she did was turn her head to the side, looking somewhere else rather than into Neferet's torturing beautiful eyes. Zoey didn't want to be infatuated by this woman in any way possible, and she must have been in order to have gotten into such a state.

"Zoey?" Neferet asked, her eyebrow raised expectantly.

Zoey took long to respond, but after a short time, she nodded her head a fraction, allowing Neferet to see that Zoey understood.

"Good girl." Neferet whispered tenderly as she released her grip on Zoey's hands, and leaning away from Zoey's face so she was sitting upright on her.

"now.." She said, her free hand gently caressing one of Zoey's breasts ever so lightly. "I need to finish my work on you before we can begin." She said softly.

These words made Zoey nervous. _**Finish my work?**_

Before Zoey knew what was happening, Neferet was pulling her onto all fours again, pulling her through a narrow door with the leash.  
>"Come on Zoey, You can stand if you must." Neferet said dismissively as she continued walking through the small corridor inside. At the other end of the small corridor was a long winding staircase, made of hard stone. Neferet was ascending the stairs, closely followed by Zoey, who took Neferet's opportunity to stand on her feet rather than walk like some dog.<p>

The winding stairs was quite high up, and finally they came to the top, with a large iron door.

Zoey stood behind Neferet, her arms crossed over her chest from the slight draught in the tunnel.

Neferet unlocked the door, walking in to the dark room.

"in." She ordered as she held the leash.

Zoey stumbled in, the door swiftly closing behind her.

It was pitch black, and Zoey could feel the leash hanging limply by her side. No one was holding it.

Zoey didn't know what to do. Usually fledglings could see in the dark, or to some extent anyway, but in here, she couldn't see a thing.

Neferet's footsteps could be heard from the other end of the room. The room seemed quite large from the distance the sound of Neferet's heals were clicking on the floor occasionally.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked nervously as she shuffled into the dark even further, feeling very venerable.

Suddenly Zoey felt a large amount of pressure on her shoulders. Someone was pushing her down to the floor. Was it Neferet?

Zoey had no choice but to fall to her knees. A hand was tangled in her hair keeping her up straight as she knelt again, unwillingly.

"Good girl..." She could hear Neferet's voice behind her, whispering hotly in her ear.

Zoey felt her head being tilted to her side, exposing the side of her neck. She could feel the collar being pulled up, exposing more flesh.

"We might aswel do it the old fashioned way Zoey. This will hurt, and if you struggle..."Zoey could feel Neferet's moist hot breath on her necks cold skin. "You will regret it."

Before Zoey could make sense of things, Neferet crouched behind Zoey, biting into Zoey's neck.

All of a sudden, Zoey felt a sharp stinging pain. She wanted to make it stop, but remembered Neferet's warning, so she stayed here, her head limp in Neferet's other hand which was grasping onto her hair.

Zoey could feel her blood leave her body. She felt weak, but at the same time she relished the feel of Neferet's tongue caress the bite mark wounds that punctured her skin.

Neferet drew enough blood out of the young fledging to imprint. She lapped up the blood, Zoey's taste burning on her tongue, making her feel warm and powerful to control such a powerful young vampire. She let her hand slip from Zoey's hair onto her shoulder, down her chest and round her waist. She pulled Zoey into her, no longer withdrawing any blood, but just licking the wounds now, allowing them to cease bleeding, but making sure they will leave a nasty mark in the future for Zoey to remember her by.

Zoey let slip a small groan as she felt Neferet press herself into her, she could feel her core burning.

**Shit. What was she doing?**

After moments of Neferet holding Zoey in the embrace, she stood from her stooped position, leading the disorientated Zoey to a large four-poster bed.

Still completely blind due to the darkness, Zoey had no choice but to be led to the silky covers, and to be laid down on the bed, her head just touching the headrest.

Zoey could feel she was alone lying there, and she could hear Neferet moving round the foot of the bed and moving to the other side of her, where she straddled Zoey once more.

Zoey could feel the absence of Neferet's red dress which usually draped over her skin as she sat upon her. she could only feel Neferet's covered core with a soft slippery material, like the silk sheets of the bed. She could tell Neferet still had her shoes on, for she heard the clicking of her heels only seconds ago as Neferet walked round the bed.

Zoey wanted to know the situation of what she was in. with one hand down by her side, she moved it so it touched one side of Neferet's legs.

**Tights...** Zoey thought as she touched ever so lightly at the side of her leg. **Thank god.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No. Not tights.** She is wearing **suspenders and stockings.**

Zoey gulped. She didn't realise Neferet could see Zoey working it out; Zoey's expression on her face said it all. So Neferet took Zoey's hands, and placed each one on either side of Neferet's outer thighs, her hands guiding them upwards towards her stomach.

Zoey opened her mouth in protest, but Neferet quickly hushed her by whispering "Shhh Zoey, don't fight me."

Neferet guided Zoey's hands to her waist. Zoey could feel the metal clips which held the stockings up to the suspender belt. Neferet guided her higher, sliding Zoey's hands to the front of her stomach where Zoey felt a leather corset. Neferet slid Zoey's hands higher, till they reached Neferet's breasts.

Zoey was made to slide her hands over them, thankfully the corset covered them, but gave her a large cleavage which is what Zoey's fingers touched next. Neferet held Zoey's hands there – on the tops of her chest where Zoey could feel Neferet's cold skin.

"you like that Zoey?" She asked thickly as she loosened the grip on Zoey's hands. Zoey dropped them down, withdrawing them quickly.

Neferet sighed disapprovingly at this. So she slid off Zoey, down beside her, where she unbuttoned Zoey's jeans.  
>"Move, and I will make this a whole lot more uncomfortable." Neferet warned, as she pulled Zoey's jeans off her, exposing her red underwear.<p>

.

.

.

"mmm Zoey..." Neferet moaned teasingly. "you look divine."

Zoey felt sick. She clenched her hands by her sides to stop herself from reacting, and just lay there. She could feel Neferet climb back on her, her hands lightly sliding up Zoey's smooth legs, up her stomach, and up to the chest.

Zoey arched her back unwillingly at Neferet's light teasing movement, it sending goose bumps over her skin.

"you know what the best thing about an imprint is Zoey?" Neferet whispered in Zoey's ear as she lay on top of her.

Zoey didn't reply.

"Everything you feel and sense and want... I know about. I can feel what you feel, and I know what turns you on and what turns you off... So no lying to me Zoey..." She cups Zoey's core with her hand "Because I will know."

* * *

><p><strong>Boosh. And that is the end... FOR NOW ;)<strong>

**I have had quite a few of you asking me to continue this, but honestly, firstly; I have to be in the MOOD to write such things! Haha. But honestly, I do enjoy writing all this, it's allowing me to exprirement with different ideas etc. **

**But I am going to be on and off the computer quite a lot, so updates might be a little slow like this one was, which I am sorry for!**

**Please please PLEASE can you review and tell me if you would like Kalona to feature later in the story, becasue I cant write anymore untill I know the majority vote! **

**Thanks again, please suscribe! :) **


End file.
